


Miss the Most

by Healy



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Conversations, Drabble, Family, Fluff, Gen, Melancholy, Missing Scene, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 18:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10600146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healy/pseuds/Healy
Summary: “So, what did you miss the most?” asked Stan. “Y’know, out there.”Stan asks his brother a question.





	

“So, what did you miss the most?” asked Stan. “Y’know, out there.”

Ford sighed and took another sip from his drink. “Honestly?” he said. “I think it was you. You or Fiddleford, but probably you. It got so bad sometimes that I started seeing you everywhere--every crowd, every street. I think I was so obsessed with Bill that… I just couldn’t process losing you again. And after…” He stopped. Wetness filled his eyes.

“Oh, _wow_.” For a moment, Stan was silent. Then, he spoke up. “Sure had a funny way of showing it.”

Ford laughed. “Can’t argue with that.”


End file.
